


Real Person Slash

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wrote this stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Person Slash

“‘“ _Beg for me, Luthor,” Superman ordered in a husky growl._ “ _Beg, and I might let you come.”_

‘“ _Oh, god, Superman. Please,” Luthor gasped, arching under the Man of Steel. Manicured fingers clawed at Superman’s broad, bare shoulders._ “ _Please, please, please…”’_ No, I don’t think so. Luthors never beg.”

He floated above the penthouse, listening unabashedly.

“‘Under My Thumb,’ part five. ‘ _Superman stared at Luthor in horror. “No.”_

 _‘Luthor smiled evilly and pushed the button. Superman struggled weakly against his bonds, unable to break the tainted steel. The whirl of a motor behind him was his only warning before a machine mounted him. A huge, steel cock penetrated him, and he screamed._ ’ That’s disgusting. I created a rape-bot? People believe I would actually do something like that? I should sue for defamation of character.”

He heard the click of a computer mouse and the squeak of a leather chair.

“‘Love Above All,’ part seven. Superman and Luthor on a roof in the rain like a pair of morons. Talk, talk, talk. Oh god. ‘ _“I love you so much,” Superman said, wrapping his arms around Luthor’s smaller form. “I cannot live without you.”_

 _‘“Nor I, you,” Luthor said. “I love you more than everything, and I promise to never to do anything you wouldn’t approve of again.”_ ’”

A choking noise concerned him and he flew closer to the penthouse before he realized it was laughter. It trailed off into a highly amused murmur.

“Talk about fiction. Whoever sent me this link must’ve known I needed a good laugh.”

Ice clinked against a glass. The computer mouse clicked again. He held his breath as the next story was read.

“‘Always You,’ part eighteen. ‘ _“I can’t do this anymore.” Superman looked weary all of a sudden. “It hurts too much.”_

_‘“It’s suppose to hurt,” Luthor said. “I wouldn’t use the kryptonite otherwise.”_

_‘Superman shook his head. “Not that kind of hurt.” He walked to the edge of the balcony and braced his hands on the restraining wall. False dawn lit the city that spread before him. “I’m in love with you, you know.”_

_‘“What?”_

_‘“I’m in love with you,” Superman repeated. “I have been for a very long time. Possibly since the day we met.”_

_‘Luthor made a sound of contempt. “You put me in jail the day we met.”_

_‘Superman turned to face Luthor, and as he did, he changed from his uniform into jeans and a flannel shirt. He dragged a hand through his hair, messing the slicked style. His green eyes met Luthor’s shocked stare. “Hey, Lex.”_

_‘Luthor’s shock turned quickly to anger. “I don’t believe this.”_

_‘“I’m sorry,” Superman said. “I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t.”_

_‘“Right,” Luthor snorted derisively. “It’s more like you didn’t trust me. You’ve never trusted me.”_

_‘“I did. I do. It’s me that I don’t trust.” Superman lowered his chin in defeat. “I told someone once and he used my abilities against me. I couldn’t say no to him, and I didn’t love him as half as much as I love you. That’s one of the reasons I didn’t tell you.”_

_‘“And the other?”_

_‘“Your father. If he had any suspicion that you knew something about me, he would’ve-” Superman choked, unable to finish the horrifying thought._

_‘“My father is dead,” Luthor said. “He’s been dead for a year now.”_

_‘“Yes, he has.”_

_‘Luthor clenched his jaw, his hands balled into tight fists. “I hate you.”_

_‘Superman smiled sadly. “I know.”_

_‘“No, you don’t.” With that cryptic statement, Luthor stalked across the rooftop, grabbed Superman by the back of the head, and crushed their mouths together._

_‘Superman stood stiffly, dumbfounded, and Luthor pulled back a moment later, nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily. His glare was as hot as the sun. “It’s you. It’s always been you, no matter what you wear.”_

_‘Superman could only hope what that meant. He reached out tentatively and was rewarded by Luthor taking his hand. “Lex…”_

_‘Luthor pressed a finger from his other hand against Superman’s lips, shushing him. Without another word, he led Superman inside the penthouse._

_‘Behind them, the sun began to rise.’_ ”

Silence descended in the penthouse. He waited anxiously, hoping against hope that his plan would work. He couldn’t live with the secrecy any longer.

The computer mouse started clicking rapidly and the automatic dial of a cell phone floated to his ears. He smiled slowly when he heard Lex speak. “I want a trace on an email address immediately. I need to know only one thing: who wrote this stuff?”

 

 **End**

 


End file.
